objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Magenta kills Wiki users
Magenta: Since that what everyone is doing I should do one. My ways will be different Episode 1: MassaChussetsFan(WillyBilly) Magenta: Lets spin the wheel of death and see whos our first victim. Wheel lands on MCF Magenta: So we have to murder Kingdom Tower? Since MCF likes skyscrapers we will throw him off this tower right here. Kingdom Tower: What are you doing?! What am I doing here!! Magenta: You will fall to your death. Kingdom Tower: Aaaaaaahhh The rope snaps and Kingdom tower falls 1000 ft on to the hard ground. Magenta: Who do you think will be next? Find out on episode two! Episode 2: RetroPineTree Magenta: Its time to spin the wheel of death the wheel lands on RetroPineTree. Magenta: Trees hate fire dont they.*Pulls out the match* Pine Tree: Dont put the match It will burn me Magenta Lights the match and throws it at PIne Tree setting him on fire Pine Tree: Oh no im on fire! Magenta: Well hes burnt to death now. Episode 3: PvzMapping Polandballfan Magenta: Spinning time Wheel lands on PVZ CDG: Theres no way you will defeat me! Magenta: I dont think so. CDG: ATTACK! CDG attacks Magenta but Magenta manages to knock down a wall crushing CDG Magenta: Another user defeated. Episode 4: PP46 Magenta: Lets get to it! The wheel lands on PP46 Magenta: This is one I was hoping for. Calender: Uh what am I doing here. Oh its you Magenta. Im not scared of you! Magenta presses button Calender: Oh no you dont! The room floods and Calender is completely wet and some of his pages tear Magenta also is stuck in the flood as she couldnt find off button Calender: Blub blub*dead* Magenta also died. Episode 5: JoeCling Stickfigure Magenta: Hi. Im taking over while my marble self gets recovered. The wheel lands on JoeCling Stickfigure Magenta: I can shoot Arrow with this bow Arrow: Um what is going o*gets launched* Arrow gets shot Arrow: Help im stuck. Sticky Magenta: Let me help Sticky Magenta removes Arrow and breaks him. Episode 6: NLG343 Sticky Magenta: Lets get to it wheel spins and lands on NLG Sticky Magenta: You said you didnt want to be killed well too bad for you. Baseball Cap: No dont you do this! Baseball Cap: I hate you! Magenta presses button and meteors fall from the sky and hit baseball cap killing him instantly. Sticky Magenta: Haha Episode 7: Undhee Magenta: IM BACK! Lets get to it. Spins the wheel and it lands on Undhee Magenta: This death will be quick but fun anyway! UEFA logo: NOOOO 'UEFA logo gets tossed into a spinner Episode 8: Bfdi is the best Magenta: Two more episodes until the final enemy gets killed *Wheel lands on Bfdi is the best Crystal: Im a valuable thing, surely you cannot kill me Magenta: Oh I will. Crystal: I wonder what it is like being dead Magenta grabs a hammer and throws it on crystal Magenta: He's broken but I should throw him in a furnace to make armor Crystal is thrown into furnace while Magenta uses whats left of him to make armor Episode 9: YLU Magenta: YLU is the final user to die. Everything Flavoured Ice Cream: Nope your no match for me Magenta puts EFIC out in the sun where he melts EFIC: I CANNOT TAKE THIS EFIC: THE SUN! EFIC melted OCs and Deaths used so far Kingdom Tower - Fell from building Pine Tree - Fire CDG - Crushed by wall Calender - Drowned Arrow - Broken Baseball Cap - Meteors crushed him UEFA Logo - Killed by Spinner Crystal - Smashed and then used. EFIC - Melted